I'm evil,you're my eternal forever
by SeutiraengJinbil Kkum
Summary: Le song theme est Eternal des big boss LGYankees.C'est la suite du précédent oneshot.Dans cette fic Steve est très"evil"meme pire. Je sais que derrière ce visage d'ange il peut y avoir un monstre.C'est Evil Steve,Devil Jin bah..c'est devil Jin ) Hwoarang est si adorable,je suis désolé...envie de pleurer now (; ;)


Hwoarang baissa la tete en regardant Jin,toujours mal:  
>Avant je voudrais de l'eau,<p>

et il faut soigner Jin,il était brulant quand je me suis évanoui !  
>Devil Jin lui versa un verre d'eau:<p>

Ne t'inquiète pas,

je lui ai rafraichi le visage,mais il ne s'est pas réveillé.  
>Hwoarang écarquilla les yeux puis prit directement le verre des mains du diable pour le boire à grande gorgée.<p>

Il finit son verre d'un trait et supplia les yeux presque en larmes:  
>Encore..encore s'il vous plait..<br>Steve eut un raté,il lui donna un autre verre.

Devil lui,mit un sac de glace sur le front de Jin,

puis prit un thermomètre pour vérifier si sa température ne grimper pas encore plus.  
>Hwoarang avait bu au moins 5 verres de plus:<p>

C'est affreux que Jin,ne peut pas boire comme moi.  
>Steve alla lui chercher une couverture et dit en souriant vers le diable:<p>

Tu peux toujours le faire boire par tes lèvres Devil.  
>Devil Jin retira le thermomètre et étala la couverture sur son corps fragile,<p>

il regarda le résultat de sa fièvre:

Hmm 38,5.

Hwoarang fut un peu soulagé:

Cela doit etre moins pire que tout à l'heure alors !  
>merci beaucoup ! vous nous avez sauvés la vie !<br>Devil Jin retrouva sa face sombre:

Tu crois que c'est gratuit ?  
>Hwoarang écarquilla les yeux,ne comprenant pas:<p>

Hein ?

Il regarda ensuite Steve qui avait lui aussi le visage fermé.  
>Que se passait-il ?<br>Devil Jin coupa brusquement ce silence en ordonnant à Steve:

Fox prépare le dans la chambre.  
>Moi je vais soigner Jin.<p>

Steve attrapa soudainement le bras frele de Hwoarang.  
>Le coréen écarquilla les yeux:<p>

Quoi ? quel chambre ?!  
>Tu fais quoi là !?<p>

Steve sourit en parlant dans son dos:

On va bien s'amuser Hwoarang viens avec moi.  
>Steve le força à le suivre.<p>

Hwoarang déjà faible car il n'avait encore rien manger peina pour rester sur place.  
>Il tira désespérément sur son bras en regardant Devil Jin,<p>

qui faisait boire de l'eau à Jin en forçant l'entrée avec sa bouche.  
>Il cria pour résonner Steve en essayant de reculer,<p>

encore et encore:

arrête !

Jin ! il lui fait du mal !

Steve ne lacha pas prise,

il devait toujours obéir à Devil jin ou les conséquences seraient désastreuses.  
>Et puis forcer Hwoarang était plutot une bonne idée pour lui.<p>

Le problème était que Hwoarang ne se souciait que de Jin,

même pas de son propre sort:  
>Arrette de te soucier de lui,<p>

Devil le fait juste boire,ce n'est pas un drame.

Tu veux qu'il soit guéri et en forme non?  
>Hwoarang lui griffa le poignet:<p>

Je n'ai meme pas encore mangé !

Steve regarda la coupure sur son poignet:  
>On peut survivre sans manger,mais pas sans boire...<br>Hwoarang écarquilla les yeux:Pourquoi...  
>Steve le poussa directement sur le mur:<p>

Tu ne peux pas manger Hwoarang.  
>Devil Jin veut ça,il veut etre seul avec Jin.<p>

C'est pour ça que je dois t'occuper,

tu risquerais d'intervenir et ce n'est pas bon.

Hwoarang le regarda avec des yeux mouillés:

Mais que va-t-il lui faire ?  
>Steve sourit en ouvrant la porte de la chambre froide:<br>Il va le faire manger...

Puis ce fut le noir totale pour Jin,

il se réveilla en sursaut sous les hurlements de Hwoarang.  
>Devil jin lui toucha le genou pour le rassurer:<p>

Ce n'est rien,il aime ça.  
>Jin regarda la main griffue,puis ce visage diabolique qui lui ressemblé.<br>Il tomba en arrière sous la peur.

Devil Jin avança doucement vers lui:

Hwoarang est entre de bonnes mains.  
>Le diable le tira soudainement à lui,en lui murmurrant suavement:<p>

Et toi aussi...  
>Jin tomba dans ses bras,il était épuisé,<p>

affamé encore plus que tout à l'heure.

Qu'est-ce que cet etre bizarre lui a fait pendant son sommeil ?  
>Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec Hwoarang,quels étaient ces cris ?<br>Il y avait un autre homme avec lui...et des coups de fouets.  
>Jin entendait des coups de fouets puis les cris hachés de Hwoarang.<p>

"ha...ah..ah..HA!"  
>Jin jura:<p>

Dieu Hwoarang je suis désolé,tout est de ma faute.  
>On est coincés avec ces deux sauvages.<p>

Devil sentit un liquide chaud sur son cou,

il regarda Jin qui se mettait à verser des flots incontrolables.  
>Les cris de souffrance de Hwoarang...c'était insuportable..déchirant pour le cœur.<p>

Devil:Chuut Jin..je comprends parfaitement ta douleur mais ne t'inquiète pas.

Après que Steve aura terminé de jouer avec lui,il-  
>Jin le coupa brusquement en lui criant à la figure:<p>

JOUER !? il le fouette espèce de malade !

Jin essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de Devil Jin sur lui,

mais là encore il était trop faible:  
>SADIQUE ! lache moi sale-<br>Il ne termina pas sa phrase car Devil l'avait lâché.

Le diable prit une banane:

Sadique sexuel,pervers ?  
>oui peut etre...mais nous vous avons sauvés.<br>Mange Jin,je veux te voir manger ça.

Il y a aussi ceci si tu n'aimes pas le gout de ce fruit.

Devil lui montra les sucettes.  
>Jin tourna la tête:<p>

Je refuse de manger si Hwoarang souffre,si lui ne mange pas.  
>Je suis sur que nous aurions préférés mourir plutot que d'étre enfermés avec vous...<br>Devil Jin sourit:Mais pas nous.

Steve arriva à ce moment là,les mains en sang.  
>Jin écarquilla les yeux,terrifié:Hwoarang...<p>

Il allait de nouveau s'évanouir.  
>Devil jin vérifia son pou:<p>

ça va aller,Hwoarang est bien.  
>Steve lui a juste fait gouté ses pratiques vaudous.<br>Il est très bon à ça tu sais...nous sommes des sorciers.

Jin se baissa tout à coup pour vomir entre ses jambes.  
>Tout cela le répugné,le dégouté.<p>

Alors les sorciers vaudous d'afrique étaient bien réels ?  
>Steve une fois le sang nettoyé,retourna à eux:<p>

Son sang est délicieux,il dort comme un bébé maintenant.

Jin déglutit,horrifié:

Quoi ?  
>cela voudrait-il dire...non,pas possible.<p>

Devil Jin sourit tendrement à Jin en lui prenant la main:

Tu ne veux pas manger  
>bien alors...à ton tour.<p>

Je vais te montrer mes pouvoirs.

Fin ! très noire et bizarre.C'est du vaudou !  
>Hwoarang dort-il pour toujours ?<br>Jin a t-il subi le meme sort par Devil Jin ?

on ne le saura jamais.  
>La chose est que Steve et Devil Jin auront Jin et Hwoarang éternellement...<p>

Je précise que c'est absolument horrible pour moi d'écrire ça car Hwoarang est mon personnage préféré et que je suis persuadé que Steve l'aime énormément plus que tout.  
>Devil Jin prends toujours bien soin de Jin,je ne suis pas inquiète...et Jin..Jin doit toujours s'abandonner à lui.<br>C était juste un autre genre,je suis horrible,c'est horrible mon pauvre coeur...JE VEUX DU MERRY!


End file.
